


The Art of Loving While Being Criminals

by Almawardy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almawardy/pseuds/Almawardy
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and one-shots written during the month of October 2020, in occasion of the Syndictober. The collection includes both Canon and AU pieces (mostly Canon).
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth
Kudos: 23





	1. Train

Jacob was standing on the freight train about to stop, licking his split lip while waiting for one man to appear, in particular: a mercenary for whom which side to take was often less important than how much fun he could have. They were not exactly the same, the two of them, and yet… the last mission was fun, he had to admit; perhaps he would get some wine as compensation for his lip. The train stopped and Jacob saw him there, with a black suit and his hands behind his back: he was waiting for him. 

“Welcome back, darling.”

Maxwell said, stretching his hand out.   
He was home.


	2. Tea

Max put the two teas on the tray and went back into the living room. The tv was on and Jacob was lying on the couch wrapped in a blanket. Everything as he had left it. Kind of. While putting down the tray he realized Jacob’s eyes were closed.   
He was sleeping.

“What…”

He whispered - he didn’t want to wake him. He sat next to him and moved his head on his lap. Jacob kept sleeping. He sighed, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and thinking that was fine too. He would have enjoyed the movie and the tea on his own.  
But not entirely alone.


	3. Pressed Flowers

The mission was simple: pretend to be delivery men, reach the office, deliver the flowers and eliminate the target. Nice and clean, except… Max and Jacob went together this time, and in the storeroom where they were supposed to wait for the arrival of the Templar things got… nostalgic. 

“The carriage is here, darling. Are you ready?”

Max asked, still shirtless while getting up from the ground, hearing the horses approaching. Jacob lifted his back and sat up but felt something weird on his back: the flower bouquet he crushed while they were… oh, well; they should have found something else to deliver.


	4. Big Ben

The view of London from above in the middle of the night was a sight that still amazed him. The Clock Tower was not a romantic place per se, but that view… with his elbows on the parapet, Jacob was thinking about the uniqueness of a city as magnificent as corrupted. 

“What are you thinking?” Max asked, wrapping him from behind with his arms. Jacob smiled. 

“Nothing…” He lied, and Max kissed his neck.

“Do you know what makes London so spectacular?” Max whispered into his ear. 

Jacob shook his head, ready to be surprised, and Max rested his temple on Jacob’s shoulder giving the only possible answer:

“You.”


	5. Carriage

“Let’s split up.”

Jacob said after shooting in the shoulder of one of their pursuers on horseback. Driven like that, the carriage they were on wouldn’t have lasted long, and the only option was splitting up to make their enemies draw apart. Max, with the reins in his hands and focused on the road, replied with an excited grin.

“You know the rendez-vouz.”

Jacob smiled, grabbed Max by his jacket so to pull him towards himself and stole a kiss during the pursuit. Then he took out his grappling hook and got hooked to the facade of a building, saying goodbye to Max in his own way:

“And don’t be long.”


	6. Crow

“Are you sure?”

Jacob asked holding the bird cage in his arms.

“I am sure, darling.”

Max replied inviting him to proceed. Jacob opened the small metal door, stuck his arm in and waited for the black bird inside to perch on. The crow cawed, getting closer a bit wary and eventually getting on his wrist. Jacob removed his arm from the cage, together with the crow, and asked:

“Are you going to miss him?”

Max smiled, hands in pockets: “I have a rook now.”

Jacob smirked, loaded his arm, and then threw the bird into air, making him fly away – free, at last. If he was the one in Max’s cage, now, no prison has ever been sweeter.


	7. Gauntlet

“Does it hurt much?”

Max asked with apprehension. 

“No.”

Jacob replied, tight-lipped, sitting in front of the other and observing his blood drops falling on the floor. Max sighed and loosened the gauntlet’s strap. He already sent for the doctor. He was worried. He started removing the gauntlet, gently, and exposed the wound on Jacob’s hand. Those bloody bastards.

“Don’t worry darling, it’s not that bad.”

Max said quickly, to reassure him, while moving a tuft of his hair from his forehead. Jacob raised his face and, although aching, replied with a smug smile:

“You should see the other guy.”


	8. Chest

He couldn’t see Max sleep often: when he fell asleep, Max was still awake; and when he woke up, Max was already up. A real dilemma. 

And yet there he is: lying under the blankets, with an arm behind his neck, and his eyes closed. Max had fallen asleep like that: it was clear he didn’t see that coming. Jacob was lying down beside him, watching him breathe, his chest moving; imperceptible. 

He didn’t know what time of the night was, but he knew that no hour of sleep was worth enough that sight – which he wanted to enjoy until dawn. In silence.


	9. Royal Guards

“Can I?”

Jacob whined. Max replied, patient:

“Darling, we need to go unnoticed.”

Jacob grumbled. They were sitting in front of Buckingham Palace, waiting for the signal to start the mission. But they had to wait a long time, maybe hours. What a drag.

“I go there and I steal their caps.”

Jacob suggested, wanting to mess with the royal guards. Max thought it was necessary, at that point, being more persuasive; therefore, he said in a serious tone – but also a smile on his lips:

“If you do that, no massage tonight.”

Jacob looked at him, outraged, sulked and stopped talking. He would have accepted to get bored.


	10. Red/Green

“Roth is so full of shit.”

A Blighter said to the other, while emptying a cargo. Jacob stopped, hidden behind the corner and with the loot in his hands. He got what he had to; he was leaving. But…

“I know, he’s totally nuts… Rumor has it he’s also a faggot.”

The two Blighters laughed out loud and grossly, and Jacob sighed, shaking his head. He put the loot down behind some boxes, pulled his hood up, and came out of hiding. He sneaked up on the two Blighters, quiet as dust in the air, and placed both hands on their necks, piercing them with his dual hidden blades. The two fell on the ground like a house of cards, now finally quiet. 

The mission was complete, now.


	11. Rope Launcher

“Don’t you trust me?” Jacob asked with the tight rope already hooked to the building across, and one hand stretched out.

“You cannot hold me with only one arm, Jacob…” Max said, looking down from the parapet: 9 meters between them and the ground.

“Of course I can, I’ll hold you tight so we do this only once. I did this already.” Jacob insisted, confident.

“With whom?” Max asked, suspicious.

“A friend, a few years ag-“

“Did he get hurt?” Max interrupted him. 

Silence.

“…He lost one leg in the fall – but this time is different, now I know how-“

“I’ll walk.”


	12. Piano

“Why don’t you try?” Max asked, his hands sliding down from the piano keys to Jacob’s thighs – he was sitting on Max with his body facing the instrument.

“It’s going to be awful…” Jacob said, playing some keys.

“Just try.” Max insisted. “I’ll give you some inspiration…” He added, and his hands moved to Jacob’s inner thighs, up to his crotch. 

“Mmm… this looks more like a distraction than inspiration.” Jacob smiled, playing random notes.

Max kissed his back and undid his pants, sticking his hand inside them.

“If you cannot play, you can always let me hear your voice.”


	13. Alhambra

“Have you locked?” Jacob asked moving from Max’s lips.

“Yes, darling…” Max smiled and pushed Jacob on the little couch right beside them, making him sit. The actors would have come in one hour, and the dressing room was the best place to… satisfy sudden desires.

“How much time do we have?” Jacob asked with a smirk. 

“Enough.” Max said, kneeling down in front of Jacob and opening his legs. “I’ll be quick.” And Max went down on him, starting to kiss him above his pants. Jacob closed his eyes, ran his fingers through Max’s hair and said with a moan of pleasure:

“Not too quick.”


	14. Leap of Faith

Jacob jumped on the parapet and checked the perimeter from above. He had already spotted a way to get inside.

“Are you sure you want to go alone?” Max asked, getting closer.

“I prefer you stay here, safe.” Jacob turned to him, squatting down on the parapet.

“You don’t have to keep me safe…” Max smiled, now in front of him.

“Let me worry. Just this once.” Jacob’s fingers brushed against Max’s chest – a caress.

“Alright darling… Just this once.” Max replied, appreciating his concern deep down.

Jacob took one last look at the spot he was going to land on, and then he kissed Max on his lips. 

“I’ll be back.”

Jacob let himself fall backwards, with a leap of faith, and Max’s reply got lost in the wind:

“I’ll be here.”


	15. Corgi

Jacob was lying on the bed playing with Desmond, while Max was sitting at his desk trying to work on some drafts – surrounded by whimpering and laughs.

“Jacob… is he really allowed on the bed?” Max asked with a tired sigh.

“Desmond is spotless.” Jacob replied, and Desmond licked his cheek. 

“Hm… and do you really need to be the one dealing with him?” Max insisted. 

“It’s called dog-sitting, and I get paid for it.”

Max raised his head from his drafts, hit his papers with the palm of his hand, and exclaimed – grumbling:

“If you needed someone to lick your face you could have just asked me.”


	16. Shroud of Eden

Evie locked the secret chamber’s door where the Shroud of Eden, for the time being, would have been preserved. It was the end of a chapter.

“Oh well… it went pretty good, considering.” Jacob said with a sigh, ready to leave.

“Good is for amateurs.” Evie replied with a complicit smile. Jacob smiled back, and smoothed out a few wrinkles on his jacket.

“If that’s all, then… I’ll be leaving now.” Jacob said, since he had a meeting.

“…you’re going to Roth, aren’t you?” Evie asked raising her eyebrows, and Jacob couldn’t play it cool. 

“Wha-? Roth, no. Why-“

“Just use protections.”

“Evie!”


	17. Letter

_My dearest Jacob,  
I know you prefer words to letters, but sometimes my heart needs time to think, and a piece of paper to write down my thoughts, so they can become commitment. I thought a lot over the last few months, and I think it’s time for me to tell you: I would like you to move in with me, at the Alhambra.  
I don’t mean like when you stay the night, or stay over for a few days; what I mean is: I want this to be your home. My bed will be your bed, my furniture yours, my wealth yours. I want my own space to be filled with your things, if you have some to take with you, I want my long silences to be filled with your witty and playful sense of humor, and during my sleepless night I want to turn and watch you sleep, so I can find instant peace.  
I don’t want you here as a guest, Jacob, but as a life partner.  
Therefore, if you will be willing to-_

Someone knocked.

“Come in.” Max said raising his eyes from the letter. The door opened and Jacob entered: one apple in his hand, chewing a piece of it in his mouth, and a big smile on his face.

“Hey.” Jacob said.

“Hey.” Max said, smiling as soon as he recognized Jacob’s figure.

“Am I bothering you? I was thinking about taking a walk…” Jacob said, still standing by the door.

“Splendid idea, darling, I’ll be right out.” Max said, already moving his chair.

“But… if you were working, it’s not a problem.” Jacob said, having noticed Max was writing something before he interrupted him.

Max smiled and shook his head, turning over the letter and moving it to the side of the desk:

“That’s not important.” Max sat up and took his jacket. “Instead, I’d like to talk to you about something while walking…”


	18. Brass Knuckles

Jacob was behind the scenes at the theatre, standing in front of a big table where he was preparing what he needed for the mission. Only his weapons were missing: Max promised he would have them checked by a trusted person. Then, Jacob heard some footsteps getting closer, and Lewis appeared from a corner. He had something in his hands. 

“There you go, Sir, your weapons have been upgraded and now are ready to use.”

“Thanks, Lewis.” Jacob said, looking at him sideways.

Lewis put the weapons on the table, the opposite side where Jacob was standing but pushed them towards him, and the boy started to check and wear them.

“I just wanted to add, Sir, that Maxwell Roth is extremely pleased with your new… partnership.” Lewis said while putting his hands behind his back. 

“Uh-huh, I am _well_ aware of that.” Jacob said, smirking and making the kukri slip into its case on his back. 

“You are his longest lasting partner.” Lewis added, starting to walk around the table. Jacob observed him with a suspicious look, moving his hand towards his revolver.

“I thought that was _you_.” Jacob replied lifting his arm to check the weight of his handgun. Then he stretched his arm, closed one eye and focused on the front sight of the revolver, using Lewis as a target. The man stopped just a few steps away from Jacob. 

“I would say you two are a different kind of… partners, Sir.” Lewis said; he was still keeping his hands behind his back, and wasn’t showing any particular emotions on his face.

“Hm.” Jacob lowered his weapon and put it in the case that was pending from his belt, and then moved on to his cane sword, the one with a dragon as a pommel. One of his favorites. He started to try a few lunges with his cane, and to wave, not worrying too much about Lewis – dangerously close, with the risk of hitting him. Quite the contrary, it was a way to provoke and test him. 

“What exactly is the nature of your relation?” Jacob asked while keeping slicing the air.

And Lewis replied – both to the question and the provocation. 

During one of his lunges, Jacob felt his wrist stopped and left at mid-air. Lewis had stopped him, and now he was beside him. On the hand he had used to stop Jacob’s last lunge, Lewis was wearing some quite large brass knuckles. That, and the strength with which he was able to stop his lunge, suggested Jacob that Lewis was a guy still able to defend himself. 

“Professional, Sir. Nothing to worry about, I assure you.” Lewis replied with a hint of a smile, not letting go Jacob’s wrist yet. “Now, better be careful testing these weapons in here, don’t you think? Someone could get hurt…” 

Jacob’s eyes went sharp, and he moved his gaze from Lewis to his brass knuckles, and vice versa. For the moment, he would believe him. So Jacob made clear his intention to lower his weapon, and then Lewis loosened his grip and let the boy go. Jacob’s arm was back by his side, and he attached his cane to one of his belt loops. Lewis’s hands moved back to his back. 

“Are you going to sleep here again tonight, Sir?” Lewis asked, tilting his head. 

“Certainly.” Jacob replied, wearing his flat cap. 

“Mr Roth is going to be very happy.” Lewis continued, giving the idea that he wanted to be the one to provoke, now. 

Jacob shot a dirty look at him to shut him up. Lewis smiled, understanding the warning. He had done his duty. That had been an interesting conversation. He didn’t consider himself a threat to Jacob Frye, and Jacob Frye wasn’t a threat to him. Therefore, he bowed his head just a little and turned so to leave the boy alone:

“I’ll have the sheets changed.”


	19. Cake

Max opened the curtains and the daylight hit Jacob right in the face. The boy, still naked in bed, pulled the sheets up to his hair. Max laughed and got closer to that grumpy cocoon, and sat beside him on the edge of the bed. 

“My dear… Did I wear you out tonight?” Max asked caressing his hair – the only visible thing. 

Jacob grumbled again, lowering the sheets to finally meet Max – who smiled and squeezed his cheek: “I brought you some breakfast.”

Jacob’s look, although still sleepy, became more interested, and on his face it appeared a smile prefiguring delights. “Just tell me which kind.”

And Max leaned down on him to reply with a whisper in his ear: “Battenberg.”


	20. Necklace

Jacob was lying down on his side beside Max, an elbow on the mattress and the hand supporting his head. Both were naked, and both were in the mood for some kisses and cuddles. Max was playing with Jacob’s necklace with his fingers. 

“I don’t mean to embarrass you, but… Has anybody ever told you you’re gorgeous?” Max asked with his eyes right on Jacob, admiring his beauty. 

The boy laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it back. He shook his head and pretended to think carefully: “Hmm, let’s see… I think you already told me a few times.”

“It would be an outrage not to remind you of that at least once a day.” Max smiled, touching with his fingertips the skin on Jacob’s neck. “But you have to promise me…” Max left the sentence pending.

“What?” Jacob asked moving his hand on Max’s chest, and started caressing it.

“Promise me you will always tell me when someone else compliments you like that.”

Jacob smiled, bit his lower lip, loving that possessive side of Max, and asked with irony: “Because you’re jealous?”

“Because then I can kill them.”


	21. Dance

“Is he leaving?” Jacob asked, taking a sip of sparkling wine. 

“No, he just stood up to talk to some people.” Max said, both of his elbows on the bar counter, his body facing the hall.

“Wow, this stuff taste like pricey.” Jacob coughed a few times: he almost choked on the wine. 

“Oh, it does.” Max said while observing the people in the hall. It was an important night, the inauguration of a new railway line. An unattractive event per se, but Jacob had a target to eliminate during the celebration, and having the chance to go with him made everything more exciting. 

“I’m a beer guy.” Jacob said, turning to the hall and setting his eyes on his target, a Templar: in his 50s, with a full beard and a jerk face.

“Trying something new will do you good.”

“Or will make me choke…”

Max smiled, taking the glass from Jacob’s hand and drinking from there. Someone spoke on the stage, there was a round of applause, and then the orchestra started to play. The main hall got filled by couples, dancing. 

“You look terrific tonight.” Max said to Jacob, looking at him. That formal suit looked really great on him. It made Max want to rip it off of him.

“I’m feeling like a penguin.” Jacob grumbled, not used to wear something he had to be careful not to get dirty.

Max laughed, finding Jacob adorable and sexy at the same time. That was Jacob’s charm. “Don’t sulk, you’re going to spoil that pretty face of yours…” And he finished the glass of sparkling wine. 

“He is moving.” Jacob said, with his eyes still set on the Templar. The man was moving to a corner of the hall together with some colleagues. “I need to reduce the distance.” Jacob added, already looking for a way to reach the Templar without raising suspicion. 

“In that case…” Max put down the glass on the counter and grabbed Jacob by his elbow, dragging the boy with him. 

“What are you doing?” Jacob asked, surprised. They were getting in the middle of the hall, among the dancing couples.

“This spot seems good, doesn’t it? Do you have a nice view?” Max asked while putting one arm around Jacob’s waist, holding him tight. 

“Yes, but…” Jacob turned to the Templar: he stopped with the others in the corner, showing his cigar collection in a showcase. Jacob had a good view of him from there. “…what are we doing?” Jacob turned to Max again, and felt his face getting hot. 

Max smiled, because he predicted his reaction. With his other hand he grabbed Jacob’s, and started to move slowly, with some basic steps. “We are dancing, darling.”

Jacob sighed, extremely embarrassed and with his muscles stiff. “Max…” He whispered, looking around to check how many people were staring. “The whole point was to go _unnoticed_.” 

“We are dancing along with many other couples.” Max said, enjoying that moment: his Jacob held tight, the good music, the sparkling wine, the suit… 

“Yeah… the only two men.” Jacob complained, finding it hard to relax. 

“Forget the others. Focus on me.” Max suggested, pressing his hand on Jacob’s back. 

“I have a target to focus on.” The boy growled. 

“Your target is still there, just a few meters away. He’s drinking and laughing, no idea he’ll be dead before dawn. I’ll tell you if he moves.” Max smiled at him, hoping to loosen him up, and Jacob sighed – not completely at ease yet. “I know it’s weird…” Max added after a few moments of silence. “But I cannot go on so long without touching you. Especially when you are dressed like _this_.”

Jacob curved his lips into a little smile, and shook his head. His cheeks turned red, which made him even more adorable and sexy. 

“I would kiss you right here right now.” Max said, blunt. 

“Max…” Jacob tilted his head. 

“I know, I know… you don’t like it in public.”

Jacob sighed and rested his head on Max’s shoulder, closing his eyes. 

“Oh, my dear…” Max held him tight, protective. He took a moment to enjoy the feeling of having him so close, and smelled his hair. “You don’t have to worry about anyone… they are all idiots.”

Jacob laughed and raised his head, looking Max in the eyes: “Idiots can still kill you.”

Max made a sound of scorn and clicked his tongue. Then his look moved to the target in the corner. It seemed like the group was going to move elsewhere. “I am afraid our dance is about to end.”

Jacob turned, and saw the Templar reaching the stairs. He looked at Max and then nodded, ready to go. But Max held him tighter instead, without letting him go. Jacob looked at him, unable to understand. 

“Forgive me, my boy, but I really need to do this.”

Jacob looked at Max confused, and everything happened too quickly to resist: Max bent over forcing Jacob into a casqué, and reached his face to kiss him on his lips. Max closed his eyes and enjoyed that short instant, that moment when he took the liberty of kissing his partner in front of everyone during a public event. No doubt the couples around would give them speechless, shocked, offended looks. He would have made the news, like always. But he couldn’t care less, really. He just wanted to taste those few seconds of anarchy, snatched from a modesty and a morality he never shared. It couldn’t last long. Just the time of a kiss. But he was ready to face the consequences of his own audacity – which he forced on his partner, too. 

Jacob would be mad, for sure.

Oh, so mad.


	22. Tavern

“What’s a beauty like you doing in a rat-hole like this?”

Asked a tall, curly, and curvy woman, sitting on the empty stool next to Jacob. She wasn’t an ordinary woman: she was wearing pants, she was holding a drink in his hand, and she was showing not even the shadow of shyness. Was she a mercenary in disguise? Starrick’s henchman? Hench…woman? 

“I could ask the same thing.” Jacob said smiling at her, but still alert. He usually went to that tavern to drink something in peace at the end of the day, or after a mission, but that was surely a surprise. 

“Aw, you’re sweeter than my rum…” The woman winked and drained her glass. “Forgive my candor, but… it’s been a long day, you look beautiful and I feel lonely…” The woman reached out and started caressing Jacob’s thigh. “Would you like to get a room upstairs? I’ll pay.” The woman asked, both sweet and cheeky. 

Jacob smiled, honestly flattered, and drank from his pint. “I’m so sorry, but I’m already taken.”

The woman removed her hand from Jacob’s thigh with a disappointed look. “Bummer… my usual luck.” Then she smiled and tilted her head: “What’s the name of the lucky lady?”

Jacob laughed and shook his head, not even caring about lying:

“Maxwell.”


	23. Kukri

“Just once to try… we’ll be careful.” Max said caressing Jacob’s chest, sitting in bed beside him. 

“Absolutely not.” Jacob stressed it while sharpening his kukri. 

“I’ve done this before, I swear it’s extremely exciting…” Max kissed Jacob’s shoulder.

“No weapons during sex, Max… let alone this one.” Jacob said pointing his kukri.

“Hmm, not even something smaller and safer? Something that doesn’t scare you and makes us have fun?” Max asked moving his lips towards Jacob’s neck.

The boy thought about which weapon would fit that description. And he found it:

“Your dick will do.”


	24. Top Hat

“How do I look?” Jacob asked turning around.

“Surprisingly good.” Evie said observing her brother all fancy and dressed up. There was an opening night at the Alhambra, and Maxwell reserved a seat for Jacob in the front row.

“Sure you don’t want to come?” Jacob asked in a last attempt.

“I am not a fan of Shakespeare.” Evie shrugged. 

“And who is?” Jacob said, sarcastic. “Well, I’m off.” He added, wearing his top hat.

But Evie noticed something, and stopped him: “Wait…” She took the top hat from Jacob’s head and started to inspect it.

Jacob preferred to forestall: “Beautiful, isn’t it? No point in looking at it though, I’m not going to lend it. It’s one of my favorites and it wouldn’t suit you anywa-“

Evie found a hole in the top hat and put her finger inside it so to show the tear. Jacob’s eyes went wide open, shocked:

“Bloody hell!”


	25. Diary

Evie went up to Jacob’s room to take some ammo. She thought she would be quick, but something drew her attention: among the dirty clothes and the sheets, Evie noticed also a notebook in Jacob’s bed. A diary. Evie gave in to temptation, and now she was holding the diary in her hands, not sure whether to open it or not. She kept saying herself she was doing this for Jacob, to check everything was good and he wasn’t hiding any dirty little secrets – but she was actually just curious. 

“Screw it…” Eve whispered sitting on the bed and opening the diary at the last entry, the day before. It talked about Roth and the night they spent together. As soon as she started reading, Evie covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes went wide open, her cheeks turned red, and her heart started racing with embarrassment. 

“My God Jacob-“ Evie left the diary on the bed and stood, clearing her throat, with her face still red. “It’s a miracle you could walk this morning already…”


	26. Glitch

They were lying down on the Alhambra’s roof, looking up at the sky. The air was fresh and the sky clean. 

“Nothing yet…” Jacob said while holding Max’s hand. 

“Patience, Jacob.” Max kissed the back of his hand.

“if you see one, what wish will you make?”

Max smile: “If I tell you it won’t come true.”

They remained silent enjoying the search for shooting stars. Then Jacob noticed a weird light in the sky, sudden, coming and going.

“Does it seem a shooting star that one?” Jacob pointed at Max the odd phenomenon. 

“Hm…” Max said with a curious tone. “Certainly not, my dear… certainly not.”


	27. Cane Sword

“My hands are no good?” Jacob asked opening the chest to rummage inside.

“Try with an object. Don’t be afraid to hurt me.” Max said, naked in bed and smoking.

“An object to hit your butt…” Jacob talked to himself while going through the stuff: a range of weapons, forgotten objects, antiques, ornaments…

“Feel free to try, darling. I’m open to anythin-“

“This.” Jacob said with a cane sword in this hands. Excellent workmanship, stylish and strong. Max’s eyes lit up with an excited sigh. 

“Oh, my dear… I’m hard already.”


	28. Factory

“Take everything you want but don’t hurt me!” The Templar mercenary was on his knees, almost in tears. Ridiculous. 

“You know it doesn’t work like that.” Jacob was pointing his gun at him while checking a row of coats just come out from the factory roller.

The Templar started begging the Assassin: “We can negotiate, you can have my license, all of my production. Just-“

“I was thinking about a gift. For my partner.” Jacob took one of the coats and showed it to the Templar. “Black hair, blue eyes, pale skin… you think this would fit him?”

“…I say the one on the left would fit better.” The Templar pointed to another coat. 

“Excellent. Many thanks.” Jacob took the coat the Templar pointed to, and put it on his shoulder.

The Templar started shaking again: “Now, Sir, if you would like to let me g-“

Jacob pointed his gun in between the Templar’s eyes and shot without hesitation. He was imagining Max’s face when he would see the gift he brought to him.


	29. Pint

“You feel comfortable?” Jacob asked with the pint in his hand. 

“Oh, darling… you have no idea which shitholes I’ve been in my life, before the theatre.” Max said, sitting on the stool in front of the bar counter – in that nasty tavern. “No place can intimidate me.” Max stretched his arm towards Jacob, asking for a toast.

Jacob smiled, hitting Max’s glass and drinking one first sip, very foamy. “Just in case, you know…” He reached out towards the other man’s thigh and leaned in to whisper on his lips, before kissing him. “I would protect you from these brutes.”


	30. Mustache

Jacob arrived at the Alhambra with his heart racing – and not because he had been running. 

It had been a hard day, but it had been even harder not being able to see Max for a whole week, because of a mission out of London. As soon as he arrived, Max welcomed him with open arms into his studio. It was clear he missed him too. They missed each other so much they used the desk for sex. They didn’t plan it. Then they moved upstairs, into Max’s room – and he had dinner brought up. They had dinner, they talked, Max read something to him, and then they made love again. 

It was late at night, now, and Jacob was lying on top of Max, his elbows on the mattress and his hands on the other man’s face. Their chests were breathing as one. Both of them were just looking at each other in silence, no need to say anything, lit by the pale moon only. Max’s fingers were running on Jacob’s back, and Jacob’s fingers were running on Max’s black mustache. And in the boy’s mind a thought of three words only was running, but about which he could have talked for hours. A thought he would have wanted to let out, but he wasn’t feeling ready yet. Jacob sighed and smiled to Max, enjoying those words in his mind, sure that sooner or later the right moment would have come, to tell him: 

“I love you.”


	31. Animus

“Max, what is the _ani-_ … _animus_?” Jacob asked trying to pronounce the word correctly. He was reading a book Max lent him.

“It’s latin. It comes from the word _anima_ , which indicates the spirit.” Max explained, sipping his tea.

“Hm. So, it’s religious stuff…” Jacob said turning the page. 

“Not necessarily.” Max smiled. “Do you believe men have spirit? Or you are for flesh and body only?”

“Hmm, I’m all about the body…” Jacob said with irony, looking at him with a naughty smile.

Max replied to that smile: “But personality goes a long way.”

Jacob closed the book, got up off the couch and reached Max, who was sitting at the table. He leaned on him and he whispered into his ear: “Don’t worry, I love both your body and your _anima_.”


End file.
